


WayHaught-New school AU

by Thewritinglemon



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritinglemon/pseuds/Thewritinglemon
Summary: Waverly has just been transferred to a new school due to Guss movingShe finds it hard and scary to make friends and misses her old schoolBut today she meets a girl, a very haught girlMy song recommendation for this fic isAll I want-StonefoxYou can listen to it before, during or after the ficBut it is a really good song and is definitely worth the listenYea I wrote this in my notes and copied and pasted it and for some reason it won't let me edit it so it's a pretty incoherent mess but my next fic will be back to my normal writing style which I can assure you has lots of periods and full stops(Read notes for important details regarding this series and my social medias!)Hope you enjoy the fic!





	1. New School

Waverly had just transferred to her new school, she knew no one She wasn't that good at making friends and it didn't help that everybody had their own little friend groups She felt out of place and missed her old school This was her fifth day at the school so she had a basic idea of how things worked Her first couple of periods were just boring stuff like maths and science nothing really special She hadn't said a single word all day She really just wanted to get through the day as fast as possible so she could go home and enjoy her weekend It came to 6th period which was lunch time She took her packed lunch out of her bag and walked into the cafeteria There was a small table at the back that no one really sat at, she walked over to the table but before she could sit down she had a tap on her shoulder She quickly swung around and before her stood a tall, pretty read head "Waverly isn't it?" Waverly's voice hitched at the back of her throat "Uh-hum" Waverly gulped "I'm-I'm Nicole" "Cool name" Waverly said blushing instantly regretting saying that "Thanks, your name is really pretty"Nicole blushed Waverly had went fully red at this point Nicole finally snapped out of her gaze with the shorter girl "Oh-I was just um wondering if you would like to come sit with us?" Nicole said pointing over to a table of girls that were all smiling at Waverly "Yea sure" Waverly said following behind Nicole She sat down beside a dozen other girls including Nicole All of the girls were extremely friendly and instantly greeted and asking her questions But through her entire time sitting at the table she couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on the red-head She went home with the biggest stupidest grin on her face When she arrived home Guss could tell she was way happier than usual She told Guss about all her boring subjects then ran up the stairs But before she could go into her room she heard Guss shouting "You seem very happy today, oooh did Waverly meet a boy today?" Guss shouted "Yea something like that" Waverly shouted back giggling to herself


	2. Overwhelming reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets back to her normal time schedule and starts to worry that she's not making a good impression on Nicole
> 
> (For anyone who might be wondering at the particular time of the fic Nicole and Waverly were like 14-15)
> 
> Song recommendation for this fic  
> Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran  
> (You can listen to this before, during or after the fic)  
> In general it's a really nice song  
> Enjoy the fic! :)
> 
> (Read notes)

When it came to Monday Waverly was actually sort of happy to be going to school.  
She hadn't been able to get the pretty red head out of her mind.  
That day while walking to school she had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.  
But when she arrived she was once faced again with the overcoming wave of the fact that she still had everything else to worry about; popular kids, boring subjects and overwhelming amounts of homework.  
Her face dropped, she already wanted to go home.  
She only had a couple of classes with Nicole but they were her favorite classes.  
Her entire day was bland and boring and when it came to lunch she found out that Nicole had to skip lunch due to softball practice.  
But her last two periods were Home Economics, the class she had Nicole in.  
When it came to the last two periods she felt a strange mix between anxiety and happiness.  
This was her first time having HE so everyone would be picking their seats for the year.  
Suddenly her heart started racing, what if she thinks I'm weird and doesn't want to sit beside me?, what if she has other friends to sit beside or should I ask her or-  
Her thoughts were caught off by the 8th period bell.  
She entered the room and searched the room, no sign of Nicole.  
She sat at the farthest table at the back, a desk could only hold two people so she wouldn't be surprised if she was the one caught out by the uneven amount of pupils.  
She looked down at the table, feeling embarrassed to even think that a girl like Nicole would sit down with a girl like her.  
Waverly heard a quiet "hi" from the other side of the table followed by the screeching of a chair being pulled out from below the desk.  
Surely enough it was Nicole 

"Hi" Waverly whispered back as Nicole unzipped her backpack, taking out her HE folder

"Have a nice weekend?" Nicole loudly whispered across the table 

"Mhm, you?" Waverly blurted out breathless

"Well mostly just Basketball down at the court with coach but apart from that nothing really" Nicole whispered opening her file, flicking to the correct page 

Basketball?, she actually plays basketball? Waverly thought she was about to faint there and then.  
Waverly had always had a thing for girls who played a sport of some kind

For the rest of school they just copied down information about about nutrients, but Waverly just could help but stare at Nicole which resulted in Waverly missing about 3 slides of the slideshow

When school ended she was super happy that she got a seat with Nicole

Apart from that her afternoon was pretty normal but she was so excited to get back to school the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wasn't unlike the last one wasn't really based on myself
> 
> Like the fic?  
> Please leave a kudos or even better a comment to tell me what you think I writers criticisms are crucial to move forward especially grammar mistakes 
> 
> I wrote this one actually in ao3 so I'm back to my normal style 
> 
> Stay tuned for next fic were we sort of get more of Nicole's POV 
> 
> Hope you liked the fic :)
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there


	3. I'm always here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly walks to school with Nicole and things get a bit emotional 
> 
> Song recommendation for this fic is  
> Smother-Daughter  
> (You can read it before, during or after but it's definitely worth a listen)
> 
> Remember to read notes regarding my social medias and other important stuff
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Tuesday was a little more of an exciting day she had PE on 5th period.  
She had always been physically exceptional but was still nervous.  
When she was brushing her teeth that morning her phone pinged, it was Nicole.  
She quickly finished up and sat on her bed then opened up her messages 

"Not to sound like a weirdo but where do you live"-N

"I live on parkenstreet, why do you ask?"-W

"I saw you walking alone yesterday while my mom was driving me to school, I only live a block away and was wondering if you would like to walk with me to school this morning if that would be ok"-N

"Of course I would love to! I'll be ready in 15 minutes, I'll meet you at the park"-W

"I'll see you then! :)"-N

Waverlys heart bubbled with joy and her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies 

She grabbed her bag and ate her piece of toast with her orange juice

"You're eager to get to school this morning" Guss said while chuckling

"Yea I'm-I'm meeting up with a-a friend" Waverly said hesitantly 

"Oh well have a good day at school sweetheart" Guss said kissing Waverly on the forehead

"I will!" Waverly shouted slipping through the door

She walked up the street and saw Nicole waving from beside the slide 

Her stomach filled with thousands of butterflies as she waved back

"Hi" Nicole said a big smile spread across her face

"Hey" Waverly replied 

They walked talking small talk about their mornings

"So what about your family any siblings?" Nicole asked 

"Well, I was fostered by a wonderful woman called Guss and I have one older sister who moved away after she got out of high school and my eldest sister was murdered when I was a child as for my parents I never really knew my mother and my father was also killed when I was young" Waverly sighed 

"Oh- I'm really sorry that must've been so hard for you" Nicole apologised 

"No it's ok it was a long time ago I'm sorry for getting all depressing on you" Waverly said looking at the ground tearing up with the bad memories 

Nicole stopped and took Waverly by both of her hands  
"Hey you can always talk to me, I'm always here for you, if you wanted a hug at 3am I would sneak out of my house and give you the biggest fucking bear hug possible, ok? You never should have to feel alone" Nicole smiled 

Waverly pulled Nicole into a hug and rested her head under her chin

"Thank you" she whispered 

"Anytime Waves" 

Waverly smiled she liked the nick name

After a minute they went back to walking again

They started playing sweet and sour, joking and laughing as the people in the cars would honk and laugh at them

Waverly hadn't laughed like that in a long time

When they arrived they had to separate, sadly that day she didn't have any classes with her but they did get to talk at lunch

When it came to home time Waverly got on her bus and sat beside Nicole

The bus ride home was 20 minutes which was pretty long

As they started talking Waverly could clearly see that Nicole was very tired out from the day

Then bam, Nicole knocked out 

But she didn't fall against the window, she fell against Waverlys shoulder 

Waverly stiffened not wanting to wake her, she was going to wake her up but decided to let her sleep

When they got to their stop at the park Waverly shook Nicole awake

"Well hello there sleepy head" Waverly laughed 

"Wait what?, shit did I- did I fall asleep?" Nicole asked with a puzzled face

Waverly nodded bursting into laughter 

Nicole still very puzzle looked around her 

"Damn okay um let's get off the bus" Nicole said grabbing her bag

By the time they were out of the bus she was pretty much fully awake 

"Same time tomorrow?" Waverly asked 

"Yep" Nicole said adding a little wink before running off 

When Waverly got home she ran upstairs and layed on her bed

"Well that was one hell of a day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated but comments are even better
> 
> Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything was wrong criticism is crucial for me to keep writing
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️


	4. Waverlys birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Waverlys birthday and Nicole definitely doesn't forget
> 
> Song recommendation for this fic is  
> Chasing cars-Snow patrol  
> You can listen to it before, during or afternoon the fic  
> It is just in general a really good song (and an oldie)
> 
> Check notes for further information regarding the series and my social medias ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

Waverly and Nicole walked to school everyday,  
Played silly games and laughed till it hurt,  
Texted each other through the night,  
Danced and sang to their favourite songs together,  
Went on adventures in abandoned places,  
Got into trouble together,  
They were like best friends but more

6 months had went by 

Waverlys feelings were beginning to take control over her, she was all she could ever think about and something said that Nicole felt the same

It was an "unspoken thing" between the two,  
Neither of them were brave enough to do anything as they had a constant fear of rejection 

Today was Waverlys birthday,  
Nicole had already turned 16 a while back but today Waverly finally hit that sweet 16 

While walking down the path Nicole stopped 

"Wait a second just cover your eyes for a second while I get something" Nicole demanded 

"Okay bossy" Waverly laughed turning around 

Nicole brought a small balloon, a card and a small box out from her bag

"Okay now turn round and open your eyes" 

Waverly turned around uncovering her eyes with a big grin on her face

"Oh my god you remembered!?" She exclaimed hands on either sides of her face 

"Of course I did silly" Nicole laughed handing her the small box 

"You can save the card for later and I'll just tie the little balloon to your bag" 

"You are fucking adorable you know that right?"  
Waverly laughed giving Nicole a light push

"I know" Nicole smirked

Waverly opened up the box inside was a necklace with a small elephant charm on it 

"Oh my god it's gorgeous!" Waverly exlaimed inspecting the silver jewelry 

She wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole 

"Put it on, put it on me!" 

"Sure" Nicole said taking the necklace from Waverly and standing behind her

Nicole brushed the brunettes hair out of the way and put her arms around her neck tracing her collar bone with her fingertips, putting her head over her right shoulder her light warm breath tickling Waverlys neck sending a shiver down her spine

After a bit of struggling she clipped the necklace together 

"You look stunning" Nicole stuttered

"Says you" Waverly muttered under her breath 

"Sorry I didn't here you what did you say" Nicole said picking up her bag again 

"Um-sorry I-I said thankyou" Waverly blurted 

They played eye spy for the rest of the way some would say it's a child's game but in all honesty they were both 5 year olds at heart

It came round to Nicole's turn 

"Um eyes spy with my little eye something beginning with t" 

"Tree!?" Waverly shouted 

Nicole turned around with a really fake surprised look 

"Are you phsycic!?" Nicole sarcastically shouted

"Shut up" Waverly laughed nudging Nicole

Again they didn't have any subjects together they had very limited time together in school but they always found a way 

It came to home time and they did just what they did everyday they joked around while walking down the path and played silly games on the bus

When they got to the park they both headed back to Waverlys place 

They both ran upstairs and into Waverlys room, Nicole had brought over her ukulele and Waverly had hers hung up in her room 

They did duets together which ranged from the silliest songs to really touching and delicate ones, both of their voices were beautiful and angelic

They really just fucked about all day and when it came to night Waverly hung up fairy lights all over her tee-pee and they both went in and told stories and made jokes and just jokes around in general, Nicole platted Waverlys hair while she sang really beautiful songs,  
This was one of their favorite things to do together

Nicole told Waverly not to open her card until tomorrow but Waverly was too intrigued and needed to know what was so important so when Nicole went to the toilet Waverly grabbed the card from her bag,  
She slowly opened it and thoroughly read it through

What the card said made her heart beat out of her chest scratch that, her heart beat so fast she nearly went into cardiac arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger 
> 
> Luckily the next chapter will be out anywhere between 20-40 hours roughly so not too long to wait 
> 
> I decided just to skip forward a couple of months because if I don't want to drag this series on and make it boring
> 
> Please tell me if I made a mistake or give feedback in general, good or bad I appreciate it  
> After all criticism is critical for me to keep writing 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated but comments are even better
> 
> Never the less I hope you enjoyed the fic :) 
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there if you need someone ;)


	5. You've became all I can think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds out Nicole has feelings for her and things get interesting 
> 
> The song recommendation for this fic is  
> Echo-Jason Walker (for the more fluffy part of the fic)  
> And  
> House of balloons/Glass Table Girls-The Weeknd  
> You can listen to them before, during or after the fic they are both in general really good songs and definitely worth the listen 
> 
> Information regarding this series and my social medias in the notes  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic!

What the card said made her heart beat out of her chest scratch that, her heart beat so fast she nearly went into cardiac arrest...

The letter read  
"Happy birthday!  
I wasn't really sure what to write in this card but I figured that this was a pretty good opportunity to tell you something I've been holding in for a long time; I remember the first day we met in the cafeteria, I was so nervous to talk to you but I'm so glad I did, but I expected my feelings towards you to be minor and see you as a friend...but that really didn't go to plan.  
As we grow closer you've became all I can think about, I've never felt this way about anyone before.  
I wish I could say this in words but I'm way too nervous but I really, really like you like a lot.  
I love talking to you, singing with you, fucking about with you and every time we have sleepovers and I sleep in your bed I can't help but have thoughts about what else we could be doing rather than sleeping.  
I know you're probably straight which is fine I'll still be best friends with you it's just I really needed to say that.  
-Love Nicole XOX

Waverly heard Nicole turning off the light so she quickly got up and stuffed the card back in her bag

"Hey" Nicole smiled walking through the door looking at Waverly sitting in her tee-pee

"Did you fall in the bowl or something?" Waverly nervously chuckled trying to find out what she should do next 

"Shut up" Nicole teased sticking out her tongue and sitting down in the tee-pee behind Waverly

"Ok I want to practice my French braids so you do your thing and I'll do mine" Nicole said beginning to plat Waverlys hair

They didn't have much room in the tee-pee but the dim fairy lights made such a beautiful atmosphere that they didn't really care if it was roomie of not

"I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give-" Waverlys beautiful voice was cut off by silence

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked with a concerned tone, stopping her French braid

Waverly looked down  
"I read your um card" Waverly stuttered quietly 

"Oh" Nicole said her face dropping, they still weren't facing each other

"I'm really sorry Waves I-um should just go" Nicole said shakily getting out of the tee-pee and heading to grab her stuff

Waverly stood up 

"Nicole wait a minute take your hands away from your bag just listen" Waverly said softly 

Nicole turned to Waverly, they were both standing very close to each other 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Waverly stepped closer to Nicole and pulled her down into a kiss

Nicole layed Waverly down on the bed and deepend the kiss 

She kissed down Waverlys neck and dug her teeth into her collar bone making Waverly moan a little

Waverly sat up allowing herself to take off her shirt but Nicole stopped her

"W-wait are you sure because i really don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do" Nicole whispered

"I'm sure" Waverly assured 

"Ok but if anything feels weird or anything less than amazing you tell me, promise?"

"Promise" Waverly cooed 

Nicole left small red marks all over her torso then her thighs and then she finally reached Waverlys center

Moments later Waverly was laying in Nicole's arms in Waverlys bed as Nicole rubbed her thumb against her cheek, every so often moving her hair and placing sweet little kisses on her neck

They didn't need to talk, no words were needed and eventually they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea...  
> Sorry I didn't go into too much detail with the smut I'm not really comfortable with that stuff  
> But if you would like to see more of this series give this fic a kudos or even better a comment!  
> If I made a mistake or just a grammar mistake please correct me and don't be shy after all criticism is crucial for me to keep writing and make my fics better
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there I love hearing about my readers lives so just remember I'm always there for support or just a wee chat ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic


	6. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song recommendation for this fic is  
> Weak-AJR  
> you can listen to it before, during or after the fic  
> It's just a really good song in general and definitely worth the listen
> 
> Information regarding this series and my social medias in the notes  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic!

Waverly woke up at 7 am which was earlier than she usually woke up on weekends, she was startled when she saw Nicole laying opposite from her but after a second she had remembered what had happened last night and snuggled back into her and tried to fall back asleep,  
but after around half an hour she came to the conclusion that she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon,  
so she just decided to get a head start on the day and surprise Nicole with some breakfast even though she just wanted to stay in that bed forever.  
Guss was away on a work trip and she wouldn't be back till the next day  
When Waverly got down the stairs she grabbed an apron

"okay I have no idea how to fucking cook so this should be great"

She knew how to make a couple of different things so she decided to make what she made bade best; scrambled eggs, toast and a smoothie with literally any fruits they had in the kitchen.  
She turned on the radio and whisked around the kitchen as if she knew what she was doing.  
When everything was ready and she was in the middle of setting the table she heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"Why good morning sleeping beauty" she shouted

Nicole was still half asleep and was only wearing her underwear and an oversized shirt and messy hair,  
Who knew someone could be this pretty after waking up.  
After Nicole walked through the kitchen door and saw the massive breakfast she became fully awake

"Holy shit how long have you been away for!?"

"pffft I'd say around 45 minutes" Waverly sighed looking up at the clock

"You're adorable" Nicole gassed walking toward Waverly 

She bent down to give Waverly a peck,  
it was still weird and new but like a good kind of weird

After they finished breakfast they decided to walk to the park

When they were getting ready Nicole heard a scream from upstairs

"Nicole!"

Nicole quickly rushed upstairs and into Waverlys bedroom,  
Waverly was in her bathroom just in her underwear and bra

"um Nicole I'm not really appreciating these trademarks you've left all over my body!"  
Waverly huffed pointed to her hickeys on her neck, torso, and thighs

Nicole covered her mouth trying not to burst out laughing

"Admit it you love my trademarks" Nicole teased

Waverly pouted and crossed her arms, Nicole advanced and hugged her  
Waverly pretended like she didn't want the hug but she knew damn right Nicoles hugs were the best things ever.  
They arrived at the park and just went full kid mode,  
Waverly got onto the swings and Nicole pushed her.  
Eventually after an hour or so they walked back home, walking and talking as simple as it may seem was one of their favorite things to do.  
They ordered pizza and snuggled up on the couch watching romcoms and chick flicks until they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated but comments are even better
> 
> Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes or anything was wrong criticism is crucial for me to keep writing
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Only just realized that after I finished writing this that I wrote it about me and the girl I like...
> 
> If you would like me to carry on this series please drop a kudos or even better a comment!
> 
> My twitter-@thepaninihead  
> You can always talk to me there :)


End file.
